


Just Warlock things...

by XursNoodleFace



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Raz - Freeform, Raz' Ghost, Zayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XursNoodleFace/pseuds/XursNoodleFace
Summary: Two Warlocks go to study, but end up... not studying.
Relationships: Raz/Zayla
Kudos: 15





	Just Warlock things...

Raz stood nervously outside the Archives.

"Something on your mind?" Asked his Ghost.

"Uh, no, nothing!"

"Jeez, you're a bad lier! It's Zayla, isn't it?"

"What, no, why would I be worried about her!" Raz replied, turning a shade of red that indicated that he was most certainly worried about her.

"Oh, come on, I've seen how to look at her, how you go all dreamy-eyed. Your accuracy is practically zilch when you're around her! Plus, I can also sense your heart rate, and it spikes when you're around her. I think somebody has a crush…" His Ghost said, rolling his eye.

"Hey, you can sense my heart rate? Why didn't you tell me that? Not cool!" Raz said, glaring at his Ghost. He opened his mouth to start some big, long rant about the immorality of "spying on one's body", but shut it, as he'd seen someone. It was Zayla. She crossed the street, and was walking towards Raz.

Being Warlocks, the two of them had been assigned to study the nature of the Hive, for an upcoming strike.

"I swear, Ghost, if you-"

"Yeah, yeah, your secret's safe with me." Raz glared at him one last time, then turned to Zayla, as she approached.

"Hey, Raz."

"Hi, Zayla. Did you bring the documents we needed?"

"Yep!", She said motioning to a bag she was carrying.

"Well," said Raz, leaning towards the large glass doors of the Archives, "shall we?"

The two of them entered, and even though they had both been there many times, they still paused to admire the place. It was a beautiful marble building, with three floors. Each contained workstations, databanks, and bookshelves filled with ancient manuscripts. It wasn't too busy, only a few other Guardians, mainly other Warlocks were there, too. Zayla walked over to an empty table save for a Hunter who was half-heartedly reading something on a datapad. 

"Is this okay?" She said, putting her bag on the table.

"Yeah." Raz sat down in one of the wooden chairs, and waited for Zayla to do the same. Once they were both comfortable, Zayla produced two datapads from her bag, and handed one to Raz. He got right to work, opening and reading over different documents. He hated to say it, but his Ghost was right, he was clumsier around Zayla. More than once, he found himself zoning out of whatever he was reading, and staring at Zayla's large breasts.

They continued in silence for a while, Raz getting substantially less work done than if he were on his own. However, after a while, Zayla looked up.

"Argh, I can't concentrate, mind if we head to one of the private study rooms?" She said, motioning to a hallway off to the side of the building. It leads to a few rooms where one could study in silence. Raz didn't find anything in the building distracting, other than Zayla herself, but went along with it.

"Sure, I don't mind." They got up, took their stuff, and walked over to the hallway.

"Looks like all of the rooms are taken," she said, "except this one." She poked her head into the only open door, and looked at the room inside. It was small, and only had a large sofa and desk.

"Looks like we're going to have to make do." She said, walking in. Raz followed, and locked the door behind him. Zayla leaned over to sit down, but paused.

"I'm a little warm, mind if I take my robes off?" She said. Unlike her previous complaint, this Raz could agree with.

"Sure," he replied, "so I assume you're fine if I do the same?"

"Yeah." He reached down to his belt, then unclasped it and shrugged the armour off. He was about to place them on a coat hanger, but stopped when he saw Zayla, robeless. Of course, she still had clothes on underneath, but those consisted of a tight fitting synthetic top, black leggings, and from what Raz could tell, no bra. He'd always thought that there was a downside to robes; that you can't properly see someone's features. And boy did Zayla have features… she had thick thighs and a large ass, and even though he knew that she had large breasts, he still did a double take.

Desperately trying to hide his amazement (and growing boner), he awkwardly hung his robes.

"All ready?" Said Zayla, as she plopped herself onto the couch, "Mind if I stretch out?" Raz shrugged and shook his head, so she lay down, with her feet at one end and head at the other, face down. Even though it was a large couch, he couldn't fit any other way, other than lying opposite to her.

Once they were all settled, they brought out their datapads once again, and got back to work. At least, that was Zayla's case. Raz couldn't help but concentrate on something other than his datapad; Zayla's ass, which was right in his face. He knew that, realistically, he wouldn't be able to get much done, so he opened a document, and pretended to work.

Eventually, as he was drifting into a somewhat explicit daydream, his Ghost materialized beside him.

"Enjoying the view?" He said, snickering. Thankfully, this was on their private channel, but Raz still turned bright red. He turned up to give him the stink eye.

"Jeez, jeez, okay…" he mumbled, before disappearing once more. Raz, still frowning, and somewhat pink, turned around to face his datapad, but found that Zayla had shifted. Too late. He bumped his face, rather violently, into her ass, causing it to jiggle a bit. Instantly, his face turned a very bright red, and a look of horror came upon him.

"I, uh, I'm s-so sorry- I didn't m-mean to-" Was all he could get out, before Zayla giggled a bit, then turned around and pulled him into a fierce kiss. It took a moment for Raz to register what was going on, so he squirmed a bit in her firm grasp, until his mind caught up. Even then, he was still dumbstruck, but at least he reciprocated the kiss.

After a few moments of that, she leaned up, breaking their embrace. Before he could speak, Zayla said,

"Oh, don't act surprised. You desperately want this! You make it more obvious you have a crush on me than if you were holding a sign that went 'I want to have passionate, steamy sex with you', or something like that. And you do." She leaned up further, exposing a sizable bulge in Raz' crotch.

"Well, okay, I, uh, guess you're right…" Raz said, rather sheepishly. "But, you, I didn't know that you…" He trailed off.

"Yeah," she replied, "I like you, too. But I dare say I made it a whole lot less obvious than you." Raz lay there, with Zayla leaning over him, processing all that was being said. Zayla spoke again,

"What, you think we're going to lay here kissing all day? What about that 'passionate, steamy sex' that you want?" She reached down, and removed Raz' pants, exposing his erect cock.

"May I?" She asked. Raz mumbled a confirmation, so she knelt down and started to suck. Slowly, at first, but then faster, she took all of his length, moving her tongue as she went. Raz simply gave a small moan, but otherwise lay there in pleasurable, and still somewhat dumbfounded, silence. Zayla, seeing his lack of response, sped up a bit, and started working her tongue on his sensitive I've tip. This was enough to snap Raz out of his trance, so he gave a louder moan.

"Mmm, that's… so good." Was all he could get out, before another wave of pleasure washed over him, causing him to moan again. They continued on for a while, Raz moaning a little when Zayla did something new. Finally, Raz blurted out, panting a little,

"Ooh… I'm going to… cum!" Zayla stopped abruptly, causing Raz to look up at her rather disappointedly.

"What, do you think I'm just going to suck you off and be done? I wanna have my fun too!" She said, with a wink. First her top, then leggings and panties, she began undressing, revealing herself fully to Raz. He could tell she was already somewhat wet, but as she moved her ass towards his face, he realized she would get a whole lot wetter. As she hovered her pussy inches away from Raz' mouth, she said, with a giggle,

"How do I taste?" Raz moved his head up a bit, so that his tongue could reach her wet folds. Slowly, he began licking her clit, and tasting her juices.

"Mmm, you taste… good!" He said, before plunging his tongue in deeper. He wasn't lying, she really did taste good, so he went faster, trying to get as much of her as possible. From what he could tell, she enjoys that, made obvious by various moans and 'mmms' and giggles. He reached as far in as he could go, licking her inside wall, which caused her to moan rather loudly and say,

"Oh, yes, that's so… nice! Mmm…" Raz continued to lick her insides, occasionally twirling his tongue around on her clit. She moaned periodically, indicating that she enjoyed it, but eventually pulled herself away. Raz gave her a quizzical look, but she explained saying,

"Uunh, that feels so nice, but I think it's time for the main event." She moved down Raz' body, to where his dick still stood erect.

"Yeah," Raz replied, licking his lips; his face was wet with her juices, "I'd like that." They shifted around so Zayla was now underneath, facing up, and Raz on top, face down. She leaned up, and whispered in his ear,

"Give it to me…" Being all the confirmation he needed, Raz slowly inserted his cock's head into her slit.

"Ooh, that's nice, go deeper…" She moaned. Raz slowly thrust the rest of his length into her, feeling her warmth and tightness. He thrust again, starting a slow rhythm. Now that they were going, he started to feel waves of pleasure crashing through his body, taking over his mind, and driving him into ecstasy. Every few thrusts, Zayla would let out a soft moan or giggle, indicating she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"You want me to go faster?" Raz asked. Zayla replelied, her voice becoming shaky,

"Y-yes p-please!" Raz picked up the pace, causing Zayla to moan harder. Abruptly, she pulled him down into another kiss, causing him to break the rhythm for a second. As they embraced, Raz started to play with her breasts, garnering a giggle. He traced his hand along them, and squeezed them softly, feeling their warmth. He eventually broke the kiss altogether and started to suck her nipples. While doing so, he continued to thrust into her, slowly gaining speed, which in turn caused more intense waves of pleasure. So much so, that he felt himself start to slip. He communicated this, saying, 

"Oh, Z-zayla, you're gonna m-make me c-cum!" He realized his own voice was shaky.

"No, p-please, you gotta f-finish me off, f-first!" She replied, almost pleading. Raz accepted that, as they hadn't been going terribly long. He continued to thrust into her, but at a steady pace this time. To distract himself from the pleasure, he tried to think about Zayla's beauty, and the sheer craziness of the situation. However, he could still feel himself slipping. Thankfully, he thought, she was too. Her moans had become somewhat more frequent, and more intense. Confirming this, she said, through moans,

"Yes, you're… f-finishing me off!" Raz started to thrust faster once again, slowly letting himself slip. She moaned harder, panting a bit, as she neared her own orgasm.

"Oh, yes, I'm c-cumming!" She moaned into his ear. Finally, she reached her orgasm, soaking his crotch. Her eyes rolled up into her skull, and she let out a loud, drawn-out, moan. As she came down from sheer orgasmic high, she said, voice barely working,

"H-holy shit, that f-felt so good... Now, p-please, f-fill me up!" Raz let himself slip all the way, feeling his own orgasm building. Finally, he let himself go, coating her insides with his thick, white seed. He shook a bit, and even let out a moan himself. Looking down, he saw that some cum had leaked out of Zayla's pussy. She leaned up, and wiped away the leakage with her finger, and then brought it up to her mouth to taste it.

"Mmm, we taste good!" She said, with a giggle, "But I want more…" She turned herself over, and grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart.

"Will you?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, okay…" Was the only response from Raz. His mind was still coming down from an orgasmic high, and thus was closer to that of a Titan, not of the Warlock he was. Cautiously, he poked his tip into her asshole. It was still sensitive from his orgasm, so the feeling made him moan a bit. He thrust the rest in, feeling the sheer tightness of her ass. As he got a steady rhythm going, her cheeks started to clap, which as much as he was already, turned him on even more. Zayla moaned too, enjoying how his dick filled up the tighter space of her ass.

Slowly, Raz came down from his orgasmic high, and realized fully what he was doing. But he didn't stop. Her tight ass was already making him slip, and he said,

"Ahh, this f-feels so, oooh, nice. You're m-making me, uuunh, c-cum already!

"Yes! M-me too!" Zayla replied, "Go harder, I d-dont mind!" Up untill then, Raz had tried to be somewhat gentle, so as not to harm her, but upon hearing that, he started thrusting into her harder, moaning at the waves of pleasure her ass caused. Just as he thought he would have to slow down, to stop himself from cumming too early, Zayla let out a violent moan, shook a bit and left a sizeable wet spot on the couch, indicating that she'd cum.

"When you c-cum, pull out, and s-spray me!" She said once she'd come down from her second high. She'd uttered that not a second too late, as the sight, and sound, of her cumming had pushed Raz over the edge, so he pulled out and finished on her back. In the process, he'd managed to spray her ass, as well as her shoulders.

"Yessss…" He moaned, "That felt so fucking good!"

"Mmm, I know." She replied, "But before you go, there is one more thing I want to try…" She added, grinning. She reached over to her bag which she'd produced the datapads from earlier, and pulled out a towel. She proceeded to wipe the cum off her ass and back, commenting on how much he'd cum. Throwing the towel aside, she reached into the bag once more, and what she produced next put a look of shock on Raz' face. She now held a long, blue strapon.

"Only if you're up to it, of course." She said.

"Well," Raz replied, "I've always been a little curious… Go gentle, ok?"

"Alright…" Zayla said. She put on the strapon, and adjusted it to her liking, then motioned to Raz to turn over. He did so, and they switched positions, with her now on top. She lined the large dick up with his asshole, and said,

"Last call. You sure?"

"Yeah. Give it to me!" Raz replied, readying himself. Slowly, Zayla pushed the cock into him, trying to be gentle. Instantly, Raz let out a moan.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so good!" He said, "You can go harder." Zayla thrust into him again, this time more vigorously. Slowly, she started to get a rhythm going, pushing deeper with each thrust. Raz moaned again, signaling to go deeper, so Zayla pushed the rest of the strapon into him.

"Oooh, I'm not sure how long I can last like this…" He moaned. Zayla giggled, saying,

"Well, when you do, try not to make a mess of the couch." She continued to hilt the strapon into him, eliciting moans and gasps. Finally, after a short while, Raz said,

"Uuuunh, I'm gonna cum soon!" Zayla slowed her thrusting, and said,

"We should switch, so you're riding me."

"Okay." She pulled out, and they quickly switched positions so that Raz could now ride the strapon. He slowly lowered himself into it with a moan, then resumed the rhythm from before. Not a few thrusts in, he said,

"Ooh, I'm not gonna last much longer!" He sped up, giving way to the pleasure of the strapon hitting his g-spot. After a dozen or so thrusts, he gave a loud moan, and blew his load on her belly and tits. He lifted himself off the dick and said,

"That was new, but not complaining."

"Great!" Zayla replied with a yawn, "I think we've had enough fun for now, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I guess…" He answered, slightly disappointed, "We should probably clean up, and get our work done."

"Nah," Zayla said, taking off the strapon,"I feel like a nap." She reached for the towel, and cleaned the cum off her front, then lay down, pulling Raz with her.

"Okay…" He said, cuddling up to her still nude body.


End file.
